His Butler, Stuck
by Otaku00610
Summary: What happens when a neko/vampire and a shape shifeter/vampire gets sucked into their favorite anime? Will they find a way to get back home or will they find out about who killed their family? I know the summary sucks but plz read this, hope you enjoy! (SebastianxOC)


**A/N- Before we start lets start the story lets introduce Akari and Misaki. Both of these girls are total Otakus, they LUV Black Butler. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/ NEVER WILL!**

Akari

Age: 18

Race: Vampire/ Neko- She can be easily mistaken as a demon because of her speed, strength, and skills, same goes with Misaki. No she does not sparkle in the sunlight, she doesn't get affected by the sun at all and again the same with Misaki. Akari has two stages the 1 stage is that she can turn into a cat 2 she can have her cat ears and tail pop out.

Personality: She is a total tomboy, but only the people close to her knows that she can sometimes give into sweets and plush toys. Akari can be shy at first but once you get to know her she will open up to ya. Try to harm anyone that she loves, she would turn on you and kill you. DO NOT PISS HER OFF!

Weapon: Katana

Fighting style: Prefers to fight long range distance

Talents: Fighting ( taijustsu and Tae Kwon Do) playing the violin, drawing, singing, and speaking Japanese

Family: Dead. Misaki is her sister and the only living family member left.

Looks: Her hair reaches down half of her back. She has royal blue eyes.

Misaki

Age: 12

Race: Vampire/ Shape- shifter Misaki can chage into any human she wants to be.

Personality: She is very energetic. Misaki is the only person that can really tame her sister when she goes crazy. Misaki can be stubborn at times and sometimes childish. Dont confuse her personality with Elizabeth though, Misaki hates anything that is pink. Whatever you do just dont get her between her sweets or you'll have have to deal with her bad side.

Weapon: Kusarigama

Fighting style: She prefers to fight close range.

Talents: Baking, singing, playing the piano, Fighting ( Shotokan and Karate) speaking Japanese

Family: Dead. Akari is her only big sister left of her family.

Looks: Her black hair is up to her shoulders. She has green eyes, but can turn red when she is thirsty for blood.

On wards to le story! Akari's P.O.V

I was off to the anime convention with my little sister and boy we were sure as hell gonna go crazy! My sister and I weren't cosplaying because we didn't have enough money to buy it. Still I thought that I as might as well bring my necklace that is in the shape of the contract sign that Ciel has on his eye. My sister was a total fan of Ciel and so she decided that she wanted to wear her eye contacts that made her look like Ciel. Luckily for us we can cut lose at the con and bring out our cat ears, tail, and bring out our fangs out. What was even better was that my sister and i could bring our weapons because most people would think that our weapons were part our so called 'costume'.

We arrived at the con and we both went all crazy, i basically spended most off my money on buying pocky, a yaoi book ( CielxSebastian and dont judge me, I kinda support it but I mostly prefer them straight, but whatevs) getting the most kawaii action figure of Ciel for my little sister, a Miku Hatsune case for my phone, and i bought a bag that had a picture of Sebastian throwing knives to put the stuff in it.

" Akari! I need to take a piss and I dont want to leave you because what if i lost?" I nodded and followed her but we couldn't find the bathroom. I found a strange door, i opened it because i hoped it was a bathroom, but boy as i wrong. There was a bright light and the next thing i knew was that Misaki started to get sucked in and then i got sucked in.

"So you are telling me these girls fell out out the sky and landed on my property."

"Yes, my lord."

"Fine then tie these girls up and we shall question how and why they are here."

"Yes young master."

After hearing that conversation i felt strong arms wrap around my waist and set me down. I felt something getting tied around me and my hands. 'DAMN i wish i wasn't so tired to open my eyes, maybe then i can tell what the hell is going on!'

A few minutes later i got the strength to wake up and i found myself in a room tied to a chair along with my sister. "Misaki... Yo BAKA you awake?" " Five more minutes bitch" I sweat dropped because what i can tell was that, that was her nickname for Elizabeth. Wait i sweat dropped?! I looked at myself and my clothes and body was animated! "HOLY SH-" "Oh i see that you finally woke up"

I couldnt believe my eyes that there was an awesome cosplayer of the Sebastian Michaelis. Sure i wanted to just fangirl and get up to hug him, but all i can do was struggle with the rope. All i know was that the cosplayer chuckled at my tries of getting out of the rope. Boy i am sure lucky that me and my sister were not in Neko form now.

"Untie me now! Who do you think you are?! それはとにかく、アニメからあなたの本当の悪魔の執事のようではないです！ " _Translation- It's not like your the real demon butler from the anime anyways!_

The next thing i knew the cosplayer's eyes turned red! Oh shit just got real. "My, my such vulgar words coming from a lady like yourself." For real i never knew Sebastian knew Japanese, but hey he is simply one hell of a butler. I just couldnt help but blush because i am standing, no wait scratch that tied up in front of the demon butler i loved from my favorite anime!

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT THE FWAK IS GOING ON?! AND WHAT THE HELL AKARI, I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO THE BATHROOM SO I CAN TAKE A PISS!" My sister is sooo not a morning person. Anyways i tried to calm Misaki down, but noo Sebastian had to pick us up and take us to the 'young master's' study.

" Akari?! Whats going on i thought we agreed to no more host clubs?" I completely thought my sister was being such a baka right now because how the hell do you think this is a host club?! Sure Sebastian is hot and all, but in host clubs does your host tie you up to a chair?! "Misaki i would suggest you shut up right now." Of course of her childish personality she just pouted and stayed quite until we got to where Sebastian told us where we were going.

Sebastian knocked on the door and i heard a muffled "Come in". What i didnt expect was that Sebastian just plopped us onto the floor like garbage. "What the hell Sebas-chan! You dont treat a lady like this!" My sister said with an annoyed sign on her head.

"Enough let us got cut to the chase why were you on my property? How do you even know my butler's name?"

"OMG! YOUR COSPLAY IS SOOO AWESOME! YOU LOOK LIE THE REAL CIEL! WHAT WEBSITE DID YOU ORDER FROM?" My sister just couldnt help it, i knew how much she really loved Ciel. Ciel is her favorite character because of how cool and she loves him for who his is.

"What is cos-play?" I tried to stand up, luckly i got up and didnt really make a fool of myself doing it. Misaki got up to and whispered in my ear, "Akari whats going on? Dont tell me that these cosplayers are the real deal?" I sighed in defeat and nodded and by doing so this signaled that i was being serious right now. All i knew was that she was shocked and i noticed that she was shaking. Damn i forgot she needed to go to the bathroom.

" Um...Ciel i know that this is a very serious situation we have here right now but um...well you see my sister needs to go to the bathroom." My eye twitched by embarrassment.

"Fine. Sebastian take **both** of them to the bathroom, i dont want them to escape"

"Yes, my lord."

time skip

" Now answer my question, why were you on my property and how did you get here?" The young boy was sitting on his big chair just string instencly at my little sister. Awww loks like Ciel has fallen for my little sis. Any who let get back to whats important right now. "Misaki should we tell him? I mean it would sound crazy but i have my phone to prove to prove what we are going to say..." Misaki nodded in agreement.

"Okay. To tell you the truth...um we both are not from this world and the reason why we know your names is because...Misaki you can takeover now" I got so freaking scared although i did regret passing the explanation to her because she instantly paled, she never liked being in the spotlight.

"Well, speak" I can tell that Ciel was getting impatient. Then i realized that Misaki smiled darkly...oh no.

"We are unicorns from another world! Our mission is to fly around the world and poop out RAINBOWS ALL OVER THIS WORLD BWAHAHAHAHA! We came to your house first to make this as colorful as unicorn shit! My sister really lost it today. I knew my sister wanted to act silly but i think she is taking this a little to far. Maybe she ate a little too much candy at the con... Whatever looking at Ciel's and Sebastian's confused faces where priceless!

"I'm sorry my sister had a little too much sugar...let me continue explaining. We are not from this world and we both basically know everything about you because in our world your life is a show." I was trying to be serious right now because what happened 5 seconds ago was really funny.

"Does this mean you can tell what is going to happen next?" Ciel looked very interested from where i was standing and i can tell that my sister just wanted to hug him. "Yes we can." I started to look at my sister and realized that my sister she must have had her eye closed because of her eye contacts has the contract seal the same as Ciel's and she didn't want to scare them.

"Misaki you can open your eye now." She nodded and what Ciel's reaction was just shock.

"Sebastian did you make a contract with this girl!?"

"No,my lord i dont even know this gi-" "Sorry to interrupt but my little sister's eye looks like Ciel's because they are eye contacts. Eye contacts is something you put on your eyes or in this case eye to change the color of it."

I could tell that Sebastian and Ciel calmed down. I wished that i was at the con now because i just remembered that i could have bought more souvenirs but hey who gives a crap im in BLACK BUTLER FOR GOD'S SAKE'S!

"Oh how rude of me! I didnt even introduce myself. My name is Akari Gothmen and this is my little sister Misaki Gothmen." I turned to see my sister and she changed into Lizzy. I face palmed because i know whats she is going to do next.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M A CRAZY BITCH THAT LUVS CUTE THINGS! THE TRUTH IS THAT I AM A LUNATIC THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP ABOUT CUTE THINGS!" Sure i thought it was mean but hey that how Misaki and i think about Lizzy.(**A/N- sorry if your are a Lizzy fan!)**

"Oh right i forgot to tell you guys i am a vampire/- 'I shouldn't tell the that i am part neko' and my sister is a vampire/shape shifter." I hope they dont mind for what we are...

"Do you have any fighting skills?" Sebastian came up to me, i nodded.

"Then is is official you are now the new maids of the Phantomhive Manor." I smiled and accepted it, my sister nodded and just started to act like Black Star from Soul Eater. Seriously how much sugar did she eat at the con?! I remembered that

"Say um when we were unconscious on your property Ciel umm...was there a bag with us?"

"Yes, there was. Why is it yours?" Ciel asked in slight interest.

"Umm...yes by any chance can you give it back to me. There are some personal items in there..."

"Of course. Sebastian get the bag."

"Yes, my lord" "EEEE HE SAID IT!" I couldnt hold it in, i just had to fangirl. Luckily no one really gave me a strange lok like i waas crazy because they saw my sister, that must have been more crazy the what i just did. A few seconds passed and with that Sebastian came back with my bag. . Of course Sebastian smriked because my bag had a pic of Sebastian throwing knives, but i just ingnored it. Then Ciel ordered him to serach through my bags if i had any weapons. I explained to Ciel that i had weapons but they were not for to assainate anybody, he believed me and proceded looking through my stuff.

" What is this?" I turned to Sebastian and told him that it was my iphone, it was from the future and how that phone was protable.

"This?"

"My headphones."

"This?"

"Pocky, its basically biscuits in the shaped of sticks that are glazed with chocolate."

"And this?"

"A case for my phone."

"This?"

"Oh that's Misaki's. It's just a doll, you see in our world you guys are very popular and in our world people made souvenirs of you guys."

"What about this?"

It was the last thing in my bag and i completely blushed red and took the book out of Sebastian's hands."Its nothing just a book that you shouldnt look inside!" Misaki started laughing because she knew that it was my yaoi book that i bought today.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG I AM SOO TURNING INTO UNDERTAKER! AKRAI YOUR SO FUNNY! YOU! BOOK! SEBASTIAN! BOOK! CIEL! YAOI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that Ciel was just confused, Sebastian just smirked evilly. I could tell that Sebastian didnt know what my sister meant but knew what was yaoi. I dont know what im going to do with my sister, all i know when morning comes Misaki will change back to normal and stop acting like a lunatic. Next time we go to a con ill have to remind myself to keep an eye on her when we are around sweets. I guess im stuck here for now...

**A/N- I will probably be able to update again until Saturday because of school. Plz dont hate me...so see ya! (I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER) see ya!**


End file.
